Pain
by Mrs. Owl 09
Summary: An alternative beginning to Katie and Ben's relationship and the drama that caused them to come together and split up. Not romantic. Mild swearing and graphic violence warning.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is a standalone fic about an alternative story about Hitchcock and Krieg. It's going to get a little graphic but I'll try to rein it in. Placed in the first season. **

**I don't own any of these characters or creatures from SeaQuest, if I did, I would have had it on air much longer!**

* * *

><p>Captain Nathan Bridger was reclining on his bunk reading when his vid-link chirped at him. He tossed the book on the bed, and crossed to his desk. Clicking a button, he glanced up. "Yes, this is Bridger."<p>

"Nathan, good to see you." The smiling face of his old friend Admiral Noyce looked down from the screen.

"Then why you look so guilty Bill?" Nathan narrowed his grey eyes suspiciously.

Noyce grimaced, his old friend knew him too well to pull one over on him. "I need to speak to Lt. Krieg and Lt. Commander Hitchcock, Nathan. I want them to use your vid-link because I believe it's the most secure... Well, except for Lucas' probably. But this is totally classified. I'm afraid I can't even tell you about it."

"I'll get them for you Bill." Nathan said dryly, looking annoyed. The Admiral nodded expectantly and he grabbed his PAL on the way out of the room.

He decided to call someone else instead. "Are you there Lucas? I need something."

"Yeah Captain, what's up?" The PAL said.

"There is a secured call in my quarters, I need you to hack in and record it. Don't watch it, just record it. I'll be there after it's done. I just need to know what is going on." Nathan ran a hand through his greying hair and proceeded to call his officers.

Ben Krieg and Katherine Hitchcock met Nathan outside of his quarters. "Any idea what this is all about guys?" He asked. They shook their heads but Nathan noticed they didn't look him or each other in the eye. He opened his door for them and pulled out his PAL. After checking that they were inside and not listening, he called Lucas. "Ready Kiddo?"

"Yeah, all set Captain."

* * *

><p>After a while, Ben and Kristen came out of the cabin. "He needs to speak to you Captain." The tall good looking supply officer explained as they walked out. Again, neither officer would look him in the eye.<p>

"Katie..." Lt. Hitchcock raised her light grey eyes, and Nathan was shocked into silence when he saw the raw fear written there.

Nathan walked into his cabin and glared at Bill Noyce on the vid-screen. "What to tell me what the hell is going on now?"

"No, I still can't. All I can tell you is that Krieg and Hitchcock will be leaving on the soonest mini-sub I can send, about three hours from now. I'm sorry if this is an inconvenience to you Nathan."

"Will I be getting them back?" The Captain asked in irritation, it was more than a simple _inconvenience_ to him to lose any part of his crew for any reason.

"I just don't know, Nathan." Noyce clicked off abruptly and he quickly headed towards Lucas' room in extreme frustration.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand Captain, what is happening?"<p>

At a glance, Nathan could tell Lucas had already watched the footage. He ignored his annoyed feeling and sat at the desk. He knew what Ben and Katie meant to the boy and couldn't at all blame him for eavesdropping. He had been the one who told him to do practically that anyhow. "Play it."

Lucas hit a couple buttons and backed off to re-watch the feed. They could only see Admiral Noyce but could hear the responses from Ben and Katie.

"... Is this what we think it is sir?" Asked Ben's voice sounding unnaturally scared.

"Yes, I'm afraid it is Lieutenant. He's out. We figure he's been out for about a week. We don't know exactly how yet, but Dr. Lenox Watermann is free, and as of yet we don't know if he has someone working with him."

"Doctor!" Spat Hitchcock, "that man is no doctor. He's barely even human."

"I know how you feel, bu..." The Admiral began.

"NO! You don't know how we feel!" Ben raged brutally, "what, you saw some pictures? You didn't see everything that man did. You didn't hear the victims scream. You said he was going away, and we didn't ever have to think about him again. Now you have the balls to call us up and say..."

"Ben, please calm down." Katie's voice seemed a fraction less wild than Ben's, but it was shaking with the effort. "So what are we supposed to do? Do you want us undercover again? He knows us, it won't work."

Noyce shook his head. "No, this is completely about keeping you two safe. You were the principal witnesses at the trial. He'll come after you as soon as he can find you."

"Where will we go?" Ben's voice now came out dead and defeated, rasping slightly. "Where _can_ we go that he won't find us?"

"We haven't figured that out yet. You'll be docking at Pearl Harbor and given orders. There is a safe house there, and after that I won't even be privy to that information. We are trying to have as few people as possible know." Noyce informed, them looking upset about their ordeal.

* * *

><p>Even before the feed even ended, Nathan had his PAL out calling Ford. "Commander. I need extra security on every level right now. In about three hours a shuttle will be coming to pick up Hitchcock and Krieg. The shuttle needs to be met with an armed guard and I want everyone checking in at regular intervals."<p>

"Aye, Captain. Can I ask why, sir?" Ford's voice came back.

"Something bad, I'll explain when I get there." He clicked back off and saw Lucas standing in front of the door, with his arms crossed looking apprehensive, but very stubborn. Nathan knew he would have to tell the boy more than he wanted to.

"Who is Lenox Watermann?" He demanded, leveling a gaze at his captain.

Nathan rubbed his weathered face, "how do I explain this? How much do you know about movies from about ten to fifteen years ago?" Lucas shrugged. "Well, there was a ... I guess fad for what people sometimes called 'torture porn'. There were several movies made that were essentially good looking men and women being tortured for some reason or another."

"Oh, yeah. I remember some of them. Saw and Hospital or something." Lucas said, stepping forward, and relaxing his arms now that he was getting information.

"Hostel," corrected Nathan. "Did you ever see any of them?"

"No, not really my thing. I always thought they were kind of gross."

"Well, Lenox Watermann saw them as a young teenager. He loved them and watched them many times over. It basically corrupted his mind. He became infatuated with the idea of how much pain people could survive." Lucas paled and looked sick.

"He was very bright, not as smart as you I'd bargain. But he was able to finish medical school at the age of twenty-one in 2010. He started some... experiments. His specialty was removing the skin from living subjects." Nathan shook his head trying to rid himself of the metal images.

"No one was able to find his backers, but most educated guesses centered on warlords who wanted to know how far they could push their soldiers."

"I knew he was finally taken down in 2015, when the UEO found a way to send in some young operatives, but I never... I never dreamed it was Katie and Ben. They were protected from the media at the trial. The horrible things they must have seen in there..." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm assuming, now, they were sent here afterwards as an added precaution."

Lucas was staring at him in horror, and didn't know if he could force himself to respond. "We can't let them leave. If he gets ahold of them up-world..." he couldn't finish the thought.

The Captain shook his head. "They will have the best protection the UEO can offer. I don't know if they'll be safer on or off the ship, but if they are off, we'll be safer at least."

"So you're letting them go to save your boat?" His face darkened and Nathan knew he was in for an argument.

"I'm trying to protect my people, Lucas. I think you know that." He tried not to rebuke the youth.

Lucas sat on the bed, and slumped. "I know, I'm sorry. Can I at least say goodbye to them?"

"Yes, I think that will be ok. But remember we can't know about this. Play dumb... if you're able." He tried to smile but seeing Lucas' face made the grin slide off. "There will be armed guards at the air lock. And I have them all over the ship already. After the shuttle docks, I want you in your room with the door locked."

Nathan pointed a finger at the young man, "don't think for a minute this is just about keeping you in one place. Everyone will be locked down, even Darwin. No matter what you hear, you are not allowed to open the door unless I, or Commander Ford comes to get you. Do you understand?"

Lucas nodded in easy agreement. This was one over protective order he could follow without a problem.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Chief Shan knocked on Lucas' door. "Hey, I'm here to bring you to see Ben." He glanced at the teen. "Any ideas of what this is all about?"<p>

Lucas shook his head, not trusting his voice. He tried not to feel bad about lying to the young security officer. Instead, he stared at Shan's sidearm with a growing feeling of dread in the stomach.

Shan dropped Lucas off outside of Ben's room and took a watchful position against the other wall. Lucas swallowed and knocked. Ben's face appeared in the window, and he opened the door quickly. "I thought I'd see you, come in." Ben knew leaving Lucas was going to be harder than leaving the rest of the crew. The kid was like a brother to him.

Walking into the room, Lucas saw Katie quietly sitting with a small bag, looking worried. He wasn't surprised and smiled at her. After Ben shut and locked the door he turned to the room. "So how much do you know, kid?"

The time seemed to fly by as the three crew members just talked about everything, but why they had to leave, and soon there a knock on the door. Nathan stood there surrounded by Chief Crocker and Commander Ford, with Shan still leaning on the wall. "It's time." The Captain said gravely.

Lucas helped Katie with her bag and with a look, challenged Nathan to say he couldn't come the air-lock. There was no argument and the group slowly walked down the hall.

Lucas looked at the three officers waiting around the dock. _All this safety for the ship, what about Ben and Katie?_ He turned to Katie and started to shake her hand but the Lt. Commander grabbed him in a hug. "Be careful out there," he whispered.

Ben circled an arm around Lucas' shoulder. "You be careful too kid. Watch my stuff. I don't want to have to go chasing people around for my goods when we get back." Lucas nodded, suddenly unable to speak or respond to the quip.

The Captain approached the trio, "Call us when you can. We want to know that you are ok."

"Yes sir." Ben's voice was choked. He turned to Katie. "Ready?"

They heard the sound of a shuttle docking and stepped back to let the doors open. Just as the seal was released, a small disk flew through the opening. Nathan had a chance to yell and shove Lucas backwards as the room dissolved into a flash of white light.

Lucas landed on his back and slid a few feet. His eyes were blinded by the flash and there were spots dancing in his vision, but he wasn't hurt. He could see the blurry shapes of bodies strewn in front of him as he tried to get up. A hand appeared and he took it. "You must be Mr. Wolenczak, I've read up on _you_ young man."

Lucas attempted to step back when he heard the unfamiliar voice but the hand tightened, and he had to stop. "Who are you?" He squinted to try to get his eyes working properly, and was only able to make out a handgun pointed at his face.

"Oh, how sad, I thought I was more famous than that. But you are very young I suppose. I, my young genius, am Dr. Lenox Watermann. Perhaps you have heard of my work?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I know I'm pretty biased about the saw movies even though I never watched them. I just think they're nasty. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas stared at the gun and his brain slowly processed the information he just heard._ Keep him talking! Help will be coming! It has to._ A voice in his head told him. "H... how did you get here?"

Watermann sneered, "there will be enough time for all that later. Don't worry son, everyone will want to talk to me." Lucas' skin crawled at the casual nickname.

"Now, take these and tie up this welcoming community. They didn't seem very friendly." Watermann handed him several sets of thick black plastic zip-cuffs.

Lucas did as he was told, conscious of the gun pointed at the back of his head. He carefully checked each crew member for injuries as he worked. No one was moving but everyone seemed to be breathing, only the Captain was bleeding from a minor wound above eye. _He must have taken the full blast head on after pushing me_ he thought angrily.

After cuffing Nathan, Ben, Ford, and Katie he turned to the security crew. Lucas' hand was drifting towards Shan's gun when he felt another pressing into his skull.

"Don't be stupid Mr. Wolenczak, I'm still here. Take it out with two fingers and toss it over against the wall." Again Lucas did as he was told but started sneaking peeks out of the corner of his eye at the doctor. The twisted man was a little over average height for a man with a closely shaved head. He had dark small eyes that darted over everyone and everything in the room. There seemed to be fresh burn marks on one side of his face.

After a few minutes everyone was immobilized and there was a small pile of sidearms against the wall. Lucas stood, expecting to be cuffed next. "On your knees, son." Watermann said from behind Lucas.

The teen failed to control the whimper that escaped from his lips when the man took hold of his hair and forced him into position. The whimper was echoed by a groan from Nathan and Lucas' blue eyes darted to the Captain.

"Oh, good they're waking up. I really do hate waiting around."

The first thing Captain Bridger saw, when he was finally able to open his eyes was Lucas' terrified face looking back at him a few feet away. The second thing was the man standing behind the teen holding him firmly. "Watermann. What do you want?"

The man laughed coarsely, "everyone is always so full of questions. How did I get here? Where am I? Oh dear god why does it hurt so badly?" Nathan bristled and attempted jumping at him, only succeeding in sliding on the floor a few feet. He struggled against his cuffs, but they only cut into his wrists.

"What do you want?" Nathan repeated angrily.

"Now, Captain, all I require at the present, is for you to call your crew. You will tell them to abandon ship. You and your men here will obey me, unless you want Mr. Wolenczak to suffer."

Nathan nodded and slowly stood. He knew that allowing someone to gain control of the SeaQuest could possibly get him court marshaled, but he also knew enough about Watermann that he would not ever cross him.

He walked to a wall intercom and punched it with his shoulder; the crew around him started to stir but stayed silent, watching the scene unfold around them. "Attention all crew, you are ordered to abandon the SeaQuest immediately. Take nothing from your quarters and go to the escape pods now, this is not a drill. Thank you."

Watermann released Lucas, and clapped his hands like a teacher getting the attention of young children. "Good job! Now, if you'll all come with me, I believe there a recreation room just around the corner we can all wait in while everyone gets off."

"No," Ben said hoarsely, as he struggled to stand. "We won't play your damn game. If you want to kill us, do it here and now." Katie looked like she was in shock but managed to nod, agreeing with her ex-husband.

"Why Benjamin, if you don't play, you can't win. Remember?" Dr. Watermann gave a cold smile. Ben flinched as if he had been slapped and stepped back. Watermann took hold of Lucas by the back of the neck and pushed the gun into his back. "If you would be so kind son, pack up those guns in the little lady's bag and bring them along."

He gave Lucas a shove, and the frightened teen picked up Katie's bag and dumped it out on the floor. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the gun now pointed at the Captain's forehead. "Quickly son, and stay as smart as they say you are."

Lucas gritted his teeth and gathered the guns into the bag. He handed it to Watermann while attempting to stare the man down. But he only snorted and hung the bag on his shoulder. Taking a handful of Lucas' hair again, he pulled the teen directly in front of him. "Ok folks, you know where to go."

The crew stood and strode to the rec room with Bridger leading. Watermann was in the back with Lucas and no one dared to make a move. At the door, they paused. It was locked with a keypad and no one could open it while cuffed. Watermann came forward with Lucas, "open it son."

Obeying, Lucas typed in the code and the door popped open. "Ok, boys and girls, inside and take a seat. Stay with me, son." He froze a few feet from the maniac. He hated being so submissive to the man, but he truly felt that he no choice.

The crew awkwardly sat on the couches with their arms behind their backs, and watched Watermann as he locked the door, and then took Lucas's arm to move the young man directly beside him. Moments later they heard the rest of the crew running by, and their confused voices filled the room. There were shouts as O'Neill and Ortiz tried to organize the chaos as the highest ranking officers around.

"They need someone to lead them. They are in a panic." Ford spoke up, in an authoritative tone.

"Oh, the sheep need a leader do they? Fine, Mr. Ford, go to them. Tell them it is a drill, tell them whatever they need to hear to get off my ship." He paused to glance at the name tag of the young security officer near Bridger. "Mr. Jenson, join him."

The Commander stood and advanced to the door. Watermann pulled out a jackknife from his pocket. "Son, cut the good Mr. Ford and his friend loose." Lucas took the long thin jackknife and opened it. With a chill, he saw it was filed down into the shape of a wickedly sharp fillet knife. His earlier conversation with Nathan flew back to his mind. Swallowing tightly, he sliced both sets of the plastic cuffs off.

"Mr. Ford, lead your crew, but understand this, after the escape pods are gone I will run a scan from the bridge. If I see anyone here I don't want to be here, I'll... get creative." He plucked the open knife from Lucas' hand and ran the side of the blade down the teen's cheek.

When he felt the cold metal caressing his cheek, Lucas stopped breathing, and tried his best to stop thinking. He wasn't successful.

"Yes sir." Ford hissed and left the room with Jenson.

The remaining crew could hear Ford taking charge of the situation in the hall. Soon there were the sounds of escape pods undocking and leaving the ship. After a few minutes, there was silence. Watermann smirked, "ok everyone, lets head to the bridge, shall we?"

They struggled to stand, and Watermann clicked the knife closed with one hand. Chief Crocker was the closest to the two, and bent at the waist running at Watermann. He pushed Lucas aside and speared the Doctor with his shoulder. Lucas flew against the door, slamming his back and head against it. All the air in his lungs, shot out in a ragged gasp.

Watermann landed near him and jumped up almost immediately. He brought his gun up in and with a savage blow hit Crocker upside his head. The older man slumped to the floor and didn't move.

Lucas was still trying to breathe, and rid himself of the spots in front of his eyes when Watermann grabbed him by the hair again, and pulled him upright. "Now, let's try that again." He gave Crocker a brutal kick that rolled the unconscious man away from the door.

Nathan led the silent group to the bridge, and again Lucas was forced to punch in the code to open the large clam doors. "Everyone take a seat."

Watermann took a deep breath and released it with a smile. "So, I'm sure you all have questions. After my little scan we'll have plenty of time to talk." He propelled Lucas to one of the stations and typed a few commands. In a few moments the vidscreen blinked on and showed the outline of the SeaQuest. There was a cluster of dots in the bridge but nowhere else. "Hm, thank you Mr. Ford. Always following orders, I see." He crossed to the captain's chair and engaged the autopilot. The ship started cruising in whatever direction the man chose.

Nathan sat at one of the higher seats attempting to watch all of his people at once. Ben and Katie sat on the floor leaning against Darwin's tank. Shan placed himself as close to Lucas and Watermann as he could without attracting attention.

He turned to the people around him and for the first time left Lucas alone. The teen found himself standing beside Chief Shan at a console. He angled his body to hide one hand and began typing with it. Shan watched his progress from the corner of his eye and turned to block it further from Watermann's view. Between the two bodies, the sound was muffled and unheard by anyone else on the bridge.

"So," began Watermann. "I believe there were questions?" He looked expectantly at everyone.

The Captain was the first to speak. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, that is a wonderful question. You see, my investors have been working on a way to get me out of that jail cell for years. They obviously succeeded and wanted something for compensation. They suggested I gain control of the SeaQuest. They get the ship, I get to play with my old friends Benjamin and Katie. Oh, and if I can, they would love to get a hold of Mr. Wolenczak. From what I hear, there are a lot of people out there who will pay quite a bit of money for the boy."

Lucas stopped his typing in time to hide his work when Watermann turned to him. He kept his face blank and stared back. It wouldn't be the first time someone had tried to unkindly use him for his skills.

"How did you escape?" Katie spoke for the first time, but avoiding looking at anyone.

"Ah, yes. That too is a wonderful question. For years, my investors tried to get me out. They gave substantial bribes, but nothing happened. After some time, a man was convicted of a terrible murder and sent to my prison. He was placed in the cell next to mine." He grinned at his own private joke.

"The prior inhabitant killed himself after talking to me for a few weeks. I guess I'm not very good company. Well, it was no trouble to convince him to swallow a small explosive device. He was promised money for his family, and he didn't want to die in some nasty shower room brawl. At the agreed time, I stood near my door as did he. He called for the guard and... poof. Little meaty bits came raining down all over. The guard was dead, I was injured but not badly. I managed to switch clothes with the guard and laid on the floor moaning. They took me to the hospital and I simply walked out."

"How do you know Ben and Katie? What did you do to them?" Lucas ventured. He knew he had to keep the doctor talking. The man's own ego was going to be his downfall if the teen had anything to say about it.

Watermann smiled and looked wistful. "Well, I guess I was very foolish on that front. I didn't question why my investors sent me two new employees when I hadn't asked for them. They mostly did ... well... clean up after I finished with my subjects. After only a few days I knew I had to watch them, but sadly, I was too late. The UEO came storming in and took away my pet projects."

He looked over at the couple, "they must have bonded over the experience or some such nonsense. At the trial I saw them together, holding hands, hugging blah blah blah. After I was free, I wasn't surprised to see they had broken up. People who start relationships under such stresses rarely can keep them going after everything is done." Lucas saw Ben's face redden and knew the doctor was right, or at least close.

As he finished speaking, the ship lurched to the port side. Since he planned it, Lucas was the only one prepared and jumped at Watermann. The thin teen punched and grappled with the larger man desperately but just wasn't strong enough. Watermann easily overpowered him and started to strangle him. Lucas could see dark spots in front of his eyes and knew he was about to die.

"No! Stop this! You said yourself you want to sell him!" Screamed Ben.

"You are right, Benjamin." He loosened his grip but still held tight and dragged Lucas back to the console as the teen gasped in air. "You were such a good boy before son, why the sudden change?"

He pulled out his knife and flicked it open. Slamming Lucas's right hand on the console, he drove the blade of the knife through it and into the metal. Lucas screamed in agony, and fell to his knees but couldn't free his hand. Watermann stepped back laughing as the crew watched helplessly. "Punishment will always come quickly from me son. You will learn that."


	3. Chapter 3

Dr. Lenox Watermann ignored the writhing and moaning teen on the deck of the bridge. Instead he checked the Captain's console to insure the boy's meddling hadn't disturbed the autopilot. He barely even blinked when Nathan and Ben came charging at him. He lazily pointed his gun at them and they slowed. "Is the little shit really worth getting shot?"

"Yes!" Shouted both Ben and the Captain in unison.

"Oh, please, he'll be fine. I know just where I skewered him. No bones, no tendons, just some muscle." Watermann said boredly.

Ben and Nathan hesitated, looking at Lucas. He was still slumped on the floor with his hand pinned to the console breathing heavily, but made no more sound. Lucas slowly raised his head and stared into their eyes. Then he nodded. The men sat back down. The boy was ok for now, they would just have to find a way to fight.

Lucas could feel the searing pain of the wound, but the rush of endorphins was following quickly. He knew enough about how the body dealt with trauma that he understood he only have a few moments to do what needed to be done. Still on his knees but sitting up, Lucas reached over with his left hand and pulled the knife out. He bit his lip until he tasted blood but stayed silent. In one fluid movement, he dropped his left hand and sliced through link on the plastic cuffs Chief Shan was wearing. Blackness closed in him and he couldn't stay upright any longer.

Watermann looked up from his console in mild surprise when he heard the muffled thump. Standing, he slowly walked to Lucas and nudged him with his foot. He picked up the bloody knife and regarded it with interest. "Hm, the boy has more courage than I thought. That is interesting."

He couched next to Lucas, and Shan tensed to attack. Before he could, however, Watermann straighten and had the thin youth in his arms. The chance was over, Shan knew he would have to wait for another.

Carrying Lucas to the captain's chair, and he sat him down and stood over him. He examined the wound before giving a satisfied grunt. "Clean through, just as I suspected. He won't be able to type with that hand for a few weeks, but perhaps it will teach him some respect." Watermann smiled at Bridger. "It seems you haven't been able to do so. I find a stronger hand yields better results." Bridger glared back but had no words for the monster.

Watermann was holding Lucas' face by the chin, and closely looked him over. "Such a beautiful young face. It would be a shame to damage it... perhaps if I was able to take it all in one piece..." he mused to himself.

Lucas' eyes fluttered open and caught the last comments. "Go to hell you freak." He growled.

Watermann sharply slapped him and Lucas inhaled sharply from the sudden attack. "Now son, I know you have spirit and I expect you to keep it. It makes things more interesting. But you can have spirit and still be obedient. I require you to be obsequious to me. I have some very big plans for you."

"Big plans? I... I thought you were going to sell me... sir." Lucas only added on the platitude when he saw Watermann's face harden from being questioned.

"You have me intrigued." The doctor admitted shrugging. "It seems you are quite a bit more than what is in your file. I know you are some kind of genius, but I figured you were just a typical kid. Trying to attack me and pulling a knife out of your own flesh like that, is not something most men would dare to ever do."

He lifted his hand and spread out his fingers in front of Lucas' face. The teen leaned away from it as far as he could manage. The skin on two of the fingers was disfigured and mangled, pink and white scar tissue wound it's way around them. "To know the edge of one's own pain threshold and still be able to push it, is the mark of someone who truthfully understands himself. This is what I seek."

"You... you did that to yourself? Sir?" Lucas whispered. He face was a cross between horror and amazement.

Watermann nodded, smiling at his reaction. "You see son, I wanted to see how much I could do before passing out. I removed the skin from two fingers, and woke up the next day in a hospital." He laughed shortly "They thought someone attacked me. It's funny though, I believe it hurt more when it was healing than when I was peeling the skin off."

He closed his hand in a fist. "As for your original question, I may buy you myself. I believe you will be a worthwhile student."

Lucas jerked away, and started hyperventilating in new fear. "No, son, not like that. I want to teach you. You know so much about computers and circuits but you know very little about the human factor. Imagine what you could accomplish if you understood people, if you could predict their every move and thoughts. When you push people to the brink, you learn what really drives them" Lucas' breathing slowed and he seemed mesmerized by what Watermann was saying. He stared into the small cruel eyes without blinking.

"You would be amazed what people offer when you are torturing them. They will give up everything and everyone for a few creature comforts, even their very own children. Just imagine, a parent actually giving their child away to make their lives easier. Do you know anyone like that son?"

Lucas' face darkened as he looked back at his tormentor. "Yeah, I think I do." He said coldly.

"All you would need to do is work with me for a few hours a day, then you will have the freedom to do what you want. My investors would be thrilled to get computer equipment for you. Do a few favors for them, and they can get you unlimited data streams and whatever equipment you ask for. You could hack into anything. You could change anything. You could know everything. Think about it. Think of what you could become, your true potential."

"Lucas... please don't." Captain Bridger pleaded. He saw the expression on the teen's face and knew what it was. It was same look he got when learning a new program. It was complete immersion and the act of shutting everything else out. The new expression that was mixing in, is was concerned Bridger the most. He never witnessed the glint of greed in Lucas' eye before and was sure it was what he was seeing now.

Ben saw the same look and started to stand. "Lucas, no, don't listen to him. He gets inside your head and ev..."

"Shut up Ben. For once in your damn life shut up." Lucas said with venom, still looking at Watermann. With difficulty, he pulled his eyes away. "You blame everyone else for everything that goes wrong in your life. I don't want to hear about it anymore."

Ben stepped back, baffled at the tone of voice he had never before heard from Lucas." You couldn't even stay married. It's the most basic human desire, to be with someone else. Neither of you could even do that. Honestly Ben? You're just an asshole. You act like you care about people but you treat them like shit. You need to grow up and learn to deal with real life."

He glared at Katie next. "Yes, you too Katie. You're cold, you always have been. You can say you put your career first, or you had dealt with too much, but the truth is you're too cold to love someone, or be loved." The crew was shocked into silence at his cruel words. Waterman only smiled gleefully.

Lucas stopped speaking and stared at his injured hand with a detached expression. Using his other hand he prodded the oozing wound. He could see the bone and muscle inside. When he moved his fingers, the bones and ligaments twitched. "This is amazing. I've never seen anything like this. I can actually see what makes my hand move. I've seen x-rays and MRI's but... this is so different. It's amazing. Thank you sir."

He beamed at Watermann. "Will you take me with you, sir? Please, I want to learn what you know. I want to know everything."

"Of course, son." Watermann said affectionately and ruffled the teen's hair. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and carefully wrapped Lucas' hand in it. "We'll clean it up in a bit. I don't want it to get infected."

Nathan could only moan helplessly, "please no. Please don't take him."

Chief Shan felt sick. He had missed his chance to help the crew. To help Lucas. The boy risked everything to cut him free, and he failed to do anything with the opportunity. Now Lucas was being sucked into Dr. Watermann's perverted world. Even if they found a way out of this, would the young man ever be the same?

Dr. Watermann checked the readouts on the captain's console. "We have about two more hours before docking. Would you like to learn some more right now son?"

Lucas nodded copying the cold smile. "Yes sir, I would."

"Benjamin, come here will you?" Ben looked from face to face, and slowly crossed the few foot gap between himself and his now two enemies.

Watermann motioned Lucas closer. "You see right here?" He touched a spot on the edge of Ben's collarbone to the left of his throat. "All you need to do is push lightly..." He did so and Ben dropped to the floor with a gasp. "It's a pressure point, it's very difficult for anyone to resist. Very simple, no mess. Instant results."

He lifted Ben by the arm back to standing. "Now, if you place your fingers here," Lucas complied and laid to fingers just under Ben's jaw. "And push up." Again Lucas complied and Ben's head instantly went back. The lieutenant screamed in pain through his teeth and nearly fell backwards. "Very good son, I am impressed."

Lucas lowered his hand and smiled proudly at Watermann. "Thank you sir."

"Lucas...Kiddo..." Captain Bridger started. "Please think about what you are doing. You don't hurt people, this isn't you."

"Would. You. Just. Shut. Up!" Lucas yelled. His face was red and he was shaking with rage. "You talk and talk and talk. You ask 'how are you doing Lucas? Is there anything I do for you Lucas?' But you don't care. If you did you would have figured out what I want." He kicked at Ben's leg and laughed as the man fell to the floor. "I want control."

He looked at Bridger with his blue eyes blazing in barely controlled fury. "You still don't understand Captain, I'm not Robert. I never will be." Bridger's face crumpled at the simple statements and Lucas knew he had found his mark.

Lucas turned back to Watermann. "What are your plans for them, sir?"

"Well, I owe Katie and Benjamin some payback for what they did. As for the Captain and the security grunt, I don't care. What would you like to do?"

"I think we should leave them here. Ben too, knowing they couldn't do anything will be worse than anything else we could do sir. And I know they will just be fighting us the entire time."

"And Katie?" Watermann asked.

"We take her. Maybe we can teach her what it means to be human. Or remind her. I think she knew once." Lucas's blue eyes flickered to the woman sitting on the floor trying to make herself look small and unnoticeable.

Watermann smiled at his new student, "I think that sounds wonderful. You truly are an amazing young man, Lucas."

Lucas blushed and bowed his head. "Thank you sir." He chewed his lip thoughtfully. "Um, sir. Can I try something with her right now? I mean, it could be fun with the others being forced to watch." He eyes were wide and gleaming with anticipation.

Watermann laughed out loud. "Of course son, be my guest." He shook his head, marveling at the strides the young genius had already taken.

Katie stood quickly and tried to back up as Lucas walked to her. He smirked when her legs met the side of Darwin's tank and she had nowhere to go. "What's the matter Lt. Commander? Where is that cool head I've seen in every other situation on this ship?" He mocked, his mouth twisting into a cruel and calculating smile.

Her eyes widened and filled with fear. "Please Lucas, you don't want to do this."


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh, but I do Katie. This is something I've thought about since I came aboard and saw you for the first time." He leaned in to her and placed his hands on either side of her shoulders. He brought his mouth close to her ear and whispered. "I can see Darwin, he's behind you just around the corner. Kick me and jump backwards."

Leaning back he laughed, and looked at Watermann. "It's amazing sir, I can actually smell how scared she is." When his attention was seemingly diverted, Katie lashed out with her foot catching him in the thigh. He shouted in false rage and real pain, and dropped to one knee. She launched herself backwards and disappeared into the aquatube.

Dr. Watermann screamed in fury and ran to edge of the pool. "Where is she?" He demanded.

Lucas laughed. "I think she'd rather drown than what I had planned for her."

"She'll drown?" Watermann asked, sounding both surprised and amused.

"Yeah, there isn't enough air in the tubes for her to get a breath and..." he pulled down the lever to close the lid. "Now she can't get up through here. We can walk the ship and watch her die in the tubes. Or, if she manages to get to the moon pool we can take care of her there." He smiled triumphantly at Dr. Watermann.

Watermann started laughing. "Good job son. But what about that dolphin? Won't he try to help her?"

Lucas snorted. "Nah, the old man sent him out to hunt when we heard about your escape. He won't be back for days." Lucas glared at Nathan. "He cares more about Darwin than anyone else on this ship."

Nathan started to lift his head when he heard those statements. He hadn't sent Darwin off anywhere and Lucas knew that. Suddenly hope bloomed inside of him that all wasn't as it seemed. He lowered his face again to hide his expression.

"Alright, very nice, son. Why don't we head down to the moon pool and see if our little mermaid survived her dip?" Waterman asked, offering him his arm.

"Yes, but if I may sir, I'd like to secure the autopilot in case any of these guys try to take back the ship. We don't want your investors to lose out." Lucas asked nodding to the three men left on the bridge.

Watermann nodded and Lucas walked to the captain's chair. He started typing left handed and looked at the man sheepishly. "I'm sorry sir, it will take me bit longer than usual. Your... discipline is a hindrance."

"I know son, but you learned respect very quickly didn't you? It was necessary."

Lucas lowered his eyes, "yes, I did. Thank you sir." He turned back to the console and continued typing. After a few minutes there was a computerized ping and the screens went black. "Ok, all safe! Let's go hunting!" He smiled widely at Watermann and started to the door.

The doctor opened the clam doors and waited for him. Lucas turned one last time to look and smirk at the three men on the bridge. "Stay safe boys. We'll be back soon."

The doors closed and Shan waited until he heard the footsteps retreat. Standing quickly he checked Ben. The lieutenant was still laying where he had fallen. "Are you ok Ben?" He asked.

Krieg nodded, "I don't know if I can stand. I landed really hard on... Hey! Why aren't you cuffed?"

"Lucas set me free when he pulled the knife out of his hand." The young security officer explained. "I wanted to take out Watermann right away, but I couldn't get to him in time."

"Shan, please find something to cut these cuffs. I need to get back into the system." Nathan ordered, standing.

"Do you know the code?" Ben asked as he painfully pulled himself into a seated position.

Nathan smiled, "Weren't you listening Ben? Lucas told us very specifically to stay safe. He knows my safe code I assume." _That's something I may have to bring up to him later_, he thought to himself. _If we ever get out of this mess_.

Ben was pulling the pieces together finally. "So... he didn't go to the dark side? It was all an act?" He shook his head. "I'll never play poker with that kid again."

Shan ran to Lt. Hitchcock's seat. "She normally keeps a multi tool here, I've seen her use it before." With a happy shout he pulled it out. He ran back to the Captain and cut the bindings, then he went to Ben and repeated the act.

Shan helped still amazed man to a chair, and sat him down as Nathan typed in his code. "232629" He said to himself. The screens came back on and full control was given to the Captain's console. "First things first." He punched a few buttons and called up the vid-screen to find Ford.

It was answered almost immediately. "Captain! What's happening? Is everyone alright?"

"Slow down Jonathan, did you contact Admiral Noyce and inform him of what's happening?"

"Yes sir, he has ships searching everywhere for you. Do you know where you are?"

"Ben? Can you find a location for us?" Nathan asked without turning back.

"Yes sir, one moment... it looks like we are near the coast of South Africa."

"Did you get that Jonathan?"

"Yes sir, I'll notify the Admiral right away... Sir... where is Katie and Lucas? And Chief Crocker?" Ford's face creased with concern.

"Crocker is locked in the rec room with a head and probable internal injuries. You will need to have Dr. Westphalen ready to help him... and possibly more." Nathan sighed and closed his eyes briefly before continuing. "Lucas is with Dr. Watermann and he's hurt. They are looking for Katie together." Ford opened his mouth to ask another question. "It's a long story. Lucas is in a lot of danger right now, the sooner we get help the better." He clicked off the vid-link.

"I don't know if its better to go looking for them or leave them be. If Waterman believes Lucas is still on his side he won't hurt him. If he sees us free..." The Captain trailed off with a frightened look on his face. "I just don't know what to do right now."

"Run a scan sir, it will tell us where all three of them are." Offered Ben, "we'll at least know something."

Nathan blinked in surprise. "Of course, thank you Ben." He typed a few commands, trying to ignore Lucas' blood smeared on the keys. The outline of the ship came up on the screen and the three men gasped in fear. The two dots showing Lucas and Watermann were very close to the moon pool and Katie's dot was just inside the door.

* * *

><p>Lucas walked as slowly as he dared and pointed out the different junctures to Watermann.<em> I hope I left her enough time.<em> He thought. He forced himself to smile at the man, "ready sir?" Lucas punched in the code to the door but nothing happened. "What the..." He was genuinely surprised.

"What wrong son?" Watermann asked while looking over his shoulder.

"Um, I'm not sure sir. Let me try again." He typed in the same code but the door didn't move. He knelt down and grunted as his muscle twitched in his leg. _You didn't have to kick me quite so hard Katie_, he grumbled to himself. Lucas pulled the panel loose and begin adjusting wires. The door pinged and slid open. He looked around the corner but no one was in the room.

Watermann put his hand on Lucas' shoulder to stop him from going in. "If she disabled the door, she's probably still in here. I'll go first." He held his gun at the ready. He quickly scanned the room and stepped back. "She isn't in there, son. Where would she go?"

Lucas thought for a moment, _she could be heading for the Stinger, I need to buy her more time_. "No, I think she is in here. You're right sir, why would she mess with the lock if she was going to run?"

"Ok, we can check. If we need to we can look for hours. When my investors join us we can even make it a competition." He smiled down at Lucas.

The teen gave his best smile back, but his stomach dropped. He was duping the doctor now, but with more people around he didn't know if he could keep it up. "I'll check the other side of the moon pool through those doors." He pointed.

"I'll stay here in case you flush out our rabbit." Watermann looked at the young man speculatively, this would be a true test to see if the boy was ready for his world. "Extra points if you make her scream, son."

Lucas laughed and trotted away with the false smile on his face. He was tiring of this sick game quickly but had to keep it going until they were all safe. He went through the door that was normally closed when the ship had to dive, and saw Katie standing on the catwalk over the pool. He looked away quickly and made a show of searching where Watermann could see him.

Katie watched him unsure of what to do. If she moved the metal grate would make noise, if Watermann came in, she was going to be found. Signaling to Lucas, she pointed at him, then her open mouth, then the water. He paused trying to decipher what she meant. She was going to try again when he let out a shout and ran around the pool to where Watermann couldn't see him.

"Is she there? Did you find her?" Watermann called from the other room.

"I don't know, I thought I heard something. Just stay there sir, she won't hesitate to kill you, but me, she'll probably try to reason with or incapacitate." Lucas called back.

Watermann bit his tongue, he wasn't used to taking orders from anyone, but the kid was trying to keep him alive. "Ok, just be careful son."

Lucas was close enough to Katie to whisper. "What's your plan?"

"Start screaming for help. When he runs in, I'll tackle him."

Lucas shook his head. "No, to risky. I didn't play ball with the bastard to get you killed so fast." He had trouble looking her in the eye and dropped his gaze. "I'm sorry by the way. He had to believe me."

Katie's felt horrible for the teen, he was so young, and to be forced into this type of hell at his age was nearly more than she could handle. She walked as softly as she could to the edge of the catwalk. She held out her hand, "I know. Thank you for what you did." She reached behind him and picked up the vocoder sitting there. "Now scream."

Lucas obeyed, closing his eyes and letting out a gut wrenching scream. Katie swung the vocoder at his head and he crumpled to the floor. She jumped into the water and hid under the catwalk near the wall. There was just enough room for her to breathe and watch.

"Lucas!" Yelled Watermann as he ran into the room. He stopped and did a fast check, then continued running to the teen's side. "Oh, god what did she do? Lucas? Lucas can you hear me?" He was cradling the teen's bloody head in his lap as he looked around fanatically.

Katie felt a nudge at her side and nearly screamed. It was Darwin. She had told him to get out of the ship but of course, he didn't listen to her. She slipped underwater and took his fin. Unseen they went back to the bridge, Katie knew she could get help from the remaining crew there. She just had to reach them.


	5. Chapter 5

Ben jumped when he heard the frantic thumping on the side of the bridge's pool. "Katie!" He yelled to the other men. He tried to get up, but stumbled to the floor as he put weight on his injured leg. "Please help her!" Katie was floating face down near the top of the tank, and Darwin was holding her up as he hit his fluke on the side of tank.

Nathan ran to the tank and slammed up the lever. He and Shan pulled her limp body out of the water. "She isn't breathing sir!" Shan started pumping the water from the Lieutenant Commander's lungs as Nathan breathed air back into them. She started to retch and cough, so Shan turned her on her side and gently rubbed her back. "It's ok, just breathe Katie. You're safe now."

Katie choked the last of the water out and started shaking her head. "He has Lucas still. I had to knock him out and he's alone with Watermann. Please," she started to cough again. "It was the only way I could get away and keep him safe, but if he figures out Lucas is lying..." She clutched at Nathan's arm. "Help him!"

The captain nodded, "Shan, it's time to open the doors. Get some weapons from the locker. We are done with all this."

Shan ran to the door and typed in the code, they hissed open and he headed out. Nathan carefully lifted Katie up and set her down beside Ben. "Watch her, keep her here. She isn't well enough to come with us." Ben nodded and held Katie's hand briefly.

"Katie, you need to stay here, ok?" She started to shake her head but Nathan held up his free hand. "That is an order."

Shan came back with three sidearms. He handed one to Bridger and one to Ben, the other he kept for himself. "Ready sir."

Bridger gave a parting glance to his two remaining crew members and followed Shan off the bridge.

"He may decide to cut his losses and just take Lucas off the ship. Are there any escape pods left?" Nathan asked as they ran down the corridor.

Shan shook his head. "No, just the Stinger sir."

"We need to get there now."

* * *

><p>"Lucas, come back to me son. I know it hurts, but you are better than that. You are stronger than that." Dr. Watermann crooned to the teen.<p>

Lucas moaned and tried to move. "No... I'm sorry. Please..."

"It's ok son, we'll get her. Can you stand up?"

Lucas blinked his eyes slowly and tried not to recoil from Watermann's close proximity. "I think so sir. What happened?"

"The bitch knocked you out, don't worry, she'll regret to her dying breath." He lifted Lucas in a standing position. "Where did she go?"

He tried to clear his muddled brain. "I.. don't know, sir." Lucas shook his head, buying time to think. What lies had he told? How could he keep it all straight with this pounding? He tried to look pathetic. "I'm sorry sir... will you have to punish me?" He bit his lip and looked away, unable to contemplate what Dr. Watermann may have planned.

"Not now son. Maybe later, or we can take it out on Katie when we get her." Lucas forced himself to nod and smile at the man. "Come on son, we still have a hunt to finish."

Watermann led Lucas out of the moon pool into the corridor, supporting him by holding his waist tightly. "Ok, think where would she go son?"

_The bridge_ he thought first. "I think she'll try to get off the ship sir. She'll want the Sting...Uh... the Gazelle. It's a small sub we made together. I'll take you there."

"Alright son, lead the way."

They jogged down to the bay that held the sub and skidded to a stop as they nearly ran into Captain Bridger and Shan. Lucas felt himself being pulled backwards against Watermann's chest as his crewmen aimed their sidearms. "How did you get out?" Snarled the doctor.

"That doesn't matter. You aren't getting off this ship, you aren't hurting anyone else, Watermann. It's over." Nathan said, much more confident than he felt. "Let Lucas go."

Watermann laughed, "why? He's mine now. Even if you kill me he will go on and continue my work." He pressed his gun against Lucas' chest. "Or do you think you can save him? Give him enough therapy and he'll be all better? Trust me Captain, you have just glimpsed what this boy is capable of. I am inside his head now, he is just like me."

Lucas felt his will failing. He was in pain, and sick of pretending to enjoy this disgusting game. He'd rather Watermann was dead, even if it meant the bullet going through him first. He raised his eyes to Nathan's. "Captain, please. I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry."

Dr. Lenox Watermann felt the physical change in the teen. "Son? What are you saying?"_ I've been played_! He realized with rage. "So, it's like that." He raised the gun to Lucas' head. "Drop them. Now!"

Shan and Nathan hesitated before reluctantly tossing their weapons. "There is nowhere for you to go Watermann. I've contacted my Commander. The UEO is coming for you. It's over." Nathan stated calmly, not moving his eyes from the man's gun.

"Really? I'm pretty sure I still have your little brat here, Bridger. Will the UEO just let me kill him? Because I will... eventually. But first he will suffer for a very long time. I will find a way to broadcast it all over the globe. The UEO will not come out looking very clean after that." Watermann laughed at their horrified reaction. People like them are so predictable.

"No." Lucas spoke so quietly everyone stopped to be sure he actually said anything.

Watermann dropped the hand holding the gun to his side. "What was that son?"

"I am not your damn son!" Lucas screamed and slammed Watermann backwards. He heard two shots and there was a burning pain through his chest. He had time to wonder where the blood spray on Nathan's face came from before he started to fall. He never felt himself hit the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucas woke slowly, he had never been in so much pain. He tried to access the damage before he opened his eyes. He was laying in a soft bed,_ ok, so probably not with Dr. Watermann that's a good start, _he reasoned. His chest burned, as did his hand. His head was pounding and his leg felt tight. Lucas ventured to open his eyes and look around.

He blinked at the lights of the med-bay. Captain Bridger was beside him, sitting in a chair but slumped over the bed asleep holding his left hand. He could see Chief Crocker in one bed, Katie in another and Ben in yet another. They all looked like they had been through quite a bit. Lucas struggled to sit up and whimpered at the pain radiating from his chest. The sound woke Nathan up.

"Lucas, stay still. You'll tear your stitches." He stood. "Kristen, he's awake!"

Dr. Westphalen came running and the other patients woke up as well. Lucas looked away from them. After what he had done and said he couldn't deal with their stares. "Hello, Lucas. How are you feeling?" Kristen asked checking his vitals.

"Sore." He admitted honestly. "What happened? Where's Watermann?"

"We'll discuss that later. He won't be hurting anyone anymore. That's all you need to know Lucas." Nathan said gently.

Dr. Westphalen finished checking him and smiled. "What do you remember?"

"Um, I think I must have gotten shot?"

Kristen chuckled but it sounded forced. "Yes dear. And you were knocked out. And your leg is severely bruised. And your hand was stabbed clean through. You have quite a bit of thread holding you together young man."

"Oh, yeah. All that too I guess." He tried to smile. Even that hurt.

Kristen shook her head. "I... I can't even tell you how worried we were about you. And we didn't even know just how bad it was until we got back onboard."

Lucas looked around, trying to change the subject. "How long was I out?"

"Over two days Kiddo, the Doctor had to operate on your chest. You were very lucky, the bullet went into your back and out just below your collarbone. It missed your lungs and heart but barely." Nathan flinched remembering how the youth had fallen and how much blood he lost.

"What happened to Watermann?" Lucas asked again.

"He's dead. I shot him." Katie's voice came from one of the beds. Everyone turned to her. "I was the only one who could walk and still had a gun..." She finished lamely.

Nathan smiled but it was strained. "That's right, even though you were supposed to stay on the bridge."

The Lieutenant Commander gave him a cool look. "I'm pretty sure I saved the day... Sir."

Ben Krieg started to laugh and soon everyone joined in.

* * *

><p>A few days later only Lucas and Ben remained in the medbay. When Ben landed after Lucas' kick, his patella had cracked. Lucas tried to apologize several times but Ben waved him off. "Don't kid, what you did with... him... I could have never done. Katie and I were trained to deal with him. The UEO didn't know just how bad it would be but they did prepare us somewhat. I am... well, in awe of you man. That was amazing."<p>

Lucas couldn't respond right away. "I hated it. Every moment. The things I said... to you, to the Captain, to Katie. I jus..." He shuddered unable to go on.

"I know, Lucas. We know what you did for us. Trust me. And some of what you said was true." Ben said slowly. Lucas looked up at his friend, not yet believing him. "I am kind of an asshole. I joke around and I keep people at arm's length. And Katie, she didn't use to be like she is. She was always laughing, she loved my jokes." He chuckled quietly. "Well, most of them."

"After what happened at Dr. Watermann's lab she changed. At first it was little things, I thought she would get over it. We got married partly because we couldn't talk about what happened with anyone else."

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "I still love her. Did you know that Lucas?" The teen shook head even though it was a lie. "I think I'll always love her."

Outside the medbay door, Katie Hitchcock stood hiding her tears. She had heard everything and now, she had a decision to make...

* * *

><p>Days after the conversation between Ben and Lucas in the medbay, they were both released. Lucas was under strict orders to not work and rest as much as possible. The teen was having trouble sleeping and wandered into the moon pool to talk with Darwin. He sat on the edge of the tank and let his feet float in the water.<p>

Darwin swam up to him, "swim?"

"No, I can't for a while fish face." Lucas said sadly.

"Why?"

Lucas considered explaining bullet holes and stitches to the dolphin but decided it was too complicated. "I just can't right now."

Darwin nodded. "Lucas sad?"

"Yeah, I am. I did some horrible things, said some horrible things. I had to, but... I still feel like people are disgusted with me. I can't even look at them." He paused to scratch at the inch long wound on the back of hand. It was healing nicely and the stitches were coming out tomorrow but the itching was distracting. Everytime Lucas moved it, the mild pain brought the memories back.

Captain Bridger stopped outside the moon pool door. He heard the voices coming from within and stopped to listen. He hadn't been able to get any alone time with Lucas since he woke from the surgery and was worried the boy was having problems he wouldn't admit.

"Not mad, Lucas" Darwin tried to convince his friend.

"You don't know what I did," he whispered.

"I do, and no one is mad at you Lucas." Nathan said, having heard enough and coming into the room.

Lucas jerked painfully at the sound and tried to pretend the movement didn't hurt his chest. "How can you say that Captain? I feel like a monster. I feel like Dr. Watermann and I are similar." He looked down at the water. "I could understand what he meant by learning what makes people tick."

"Lucas," The Captain began slowly. "Would you ever hurt someone else to know the truth about them?"

"No, but I am a freak. And the things that I did and said came so easily. Why would it be so easy if there wasn't something wrong with me?" He asked, blinking away the tears he refused show.

"Because you are amazing. You were able to do just what needed to be done because you needed to. You cared so much for us that you acted the part. You did not become the part though, Lucas."

"I'm sorry about what I said about Robert. I was worried you would try to stop me... I hurt you on purpose." Lucas couldn't stop the tears now, so he hid his face in shame.

"I know, but I also understand that there was some truth in that. As much as I would like it to be different, I have to remember you are not my son." Nathan said with a sigh.

Lucas lifted his head, and turned back again. "What do you mean?"

"You know I love you, right?" Lucas nodded. "You bring the father out in me. Your dad is never there for you and I know how much that hurts you. He doesn't have a clue about how lucky he is. I would be very proud to call you son."

Lucas tried not to shudder at the nickname Watermann called him. He knew coming from the Captain it was something entirely different, but it still carried the weight of the experience with it. "I'd like to have you as a father. But... for a while ... please don't call me son..."

Nathan nodded, understanding the connection. "Alright Kiddo. Do you think you can sleep now?"

"I'll try... um... would you mind... uh... never mind." He couldn't bring himself to say the childish words.

"I think I'd like you stay in my cabin tonight, the couch is very comfortable. I've been having a hard time sleeping too." Nathan said gently.

Lucas smiled, "ok, I'll stay with you."

They started to walk from the room and the Captain stopped. "Oh, and have you heard the new gossip on the ship? Apparently Katie has been seen leaving Ben's quarters at strange times of night..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Please let me know what you think! Thanks so much for reading.<strong>


End file.
